


Playing Dress-Up

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise just really, <i>really</i> wants to see Aomine in lingerie, and he'll do whatever he has to for it to happen.</p>
<p>(An anon request from Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dress-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for AoKise with male lingerie and rimming, so here we have exactly that.

Aomine was sprawled across the couch when Kise let himself into their apartment, looking exhausted yet satisfied from a shoot that had stretched from the early hours of the morning to late at night. Now that his agent was no longer dictating that shoots had to allow him time for school and homework, Kise was quickly realising just how tiring the life of a full-time working model was.

It was the exact _opposite_ of his boyfriend's life, who spent most of his time slacking off when he wasn't at basketball practice or games. Aomine was only attending university because his team had insisted on it, but they'd left out any need for him to do anything but pass and so studying was basically a non-event. Not that Kise was _jealous_ , of course; he'd go stir-crazy if he lounged around as much as Aomine did, but his days off were few and far between.

Sometimes he just wanted to spend the day in bed with his boyfriend, but their schedules seemed to be conspiring to ruin any chance of that.

“Hey. Good shoot?” Aomine asked, punctuating the question with a yawn as he lazily turned his head towards Kise. Dropping his bag on the floor, not worried about the state of their apartment, Kise shuffled over to the couch and flopped down on top of Aomine, who let out a quiet grunt as Kise knocked the air out of him.

Wrapping as much of his limbs around Aomine as he could, Kise rested his head on Aomine's chest, eyes slowly closing when one of Aomine's hands started to scratch through his hair.

“Long shoot,” he murmured tiredly, tilting his head and sighing happily when Aomine's fingers began to comb through the mess of product that had been keeping his hair in place all day. “Should look good though.”

“What was it for?”

Glad that Aomine couldn't see his face, Kise thought about the plastic bag he had tucked inside his bag, brand new samples that the label had given him to help get their new lines out there. Aomine would love _those_ , without a doubt; the more worrying thing was the second plastic bag tucked inside the first, holding a few unworn cast-offs from the other model who had graciously accepted the gifts but then passed them off with zero intentions of keeping them.

He'd been a little bigger than Kise, making him around Aomine's size, and Kise figured that the gifts would fit Aomine more or less perfectly... _if_ he was willing to even try them. His boyfriend was adventurous enough, and he'd probably lose his mind at the sight of Kise's ass in skimpy lace and silk, but Kise guessed that getting Aomine to try on a pair of panties would be like trying to wake him up before eleven.

By that, Kise meant that it would probably take the promise of sex.

A _lot_ of sex.

“Just clothes, Aominecchi,” Kise said into Aomine's chest. If he wasn't so exhausted, Kise would have gotten changed and jumped Aomine right there and then; but he just wanted to sleep. As much as he hated to even _think_ it, making Aomine's dick ache with how good he looked in lingerie could wait, and if he told Aomine about it now then he'd want to see it right away. “Carry me to the shower?”

Aomine made complaining noises but rolled Kise off him, getting to his feet and then turning around to pick Kise up in a bridal carry. He'd half expected to be tossed over Aomine's shoulder if not ignored completely, so that was certainly a pleasant surprise, and Kise let himself relax into Aomine's firm hold. Once he was deposited back on his feet in front of the bathroom, Kise used the arm he still had slung around Aomine's neck to tug him into a kiss, shortly breaking it off and resting his forehead against Aomine's.

“Thank you, Aominecchi. Love you.”

"Sap,” Aomine grunted, but he lifted his face to kiss Kise’s forehead before disentangling himself from Kise’s arms and walking away. Kise just watched him go, his fond smile becoming hungrier when he imagined how that firm ass would look in a pair of something delicate and decorative. Biting his lip, Kise stepped into the bathroom, developing the mental image further as he decided to quickly jerk himself off, which he figured was about the most he could get from his tired body.

He _had_ to get Aomine into those panties somehow.

* * *

The bags of underwear went untouched for several days, Kise not wanting to rush the moment but unable to find a decent stretch where he and Aomine could just take their time. He was getting truly impatient when a shoot was suddenly rescheduled at the last moment, and Kise could have cried with joy when he realised that Aomine had the day off as well.

It wasn't so much about sex as it was about the fact that Kise felt like he and Aomine hadn't had any decent amount of time together in _weeks_ , but Kise was more than willing to take the opportunity to put on something nice and let Aomine worship him.

When it was approaching midday and Aomine still hadn't shown any signs of rising, Kise decided that he didn't want to let Aomine sleep away what could have been their only full day together for the however long. Grabbing the bag out of his closet, Kise barely spared a glance for Aomine's sleeping form as he rifled through his selections, eventually landing on a matching pink and back set that he thought would look and feel nice on his body.

It felt odd to be putting a bra on when he had nothing there that needed supporting, almost reminiscent of playing dress-up with his sisters and stuffing an old bra full of tissues, but the lack of cups and wire made it plainly obvious that _this_ bra was designed for a flat chest. Glancing down, Kise saw the way that his nipples pressed against the silk, and his newly-interested cock gave a throb as he brushed his thumb against the slightly protruding material.

Logically he'd known that it would be sexy: it was _lingerie_ , that was kind of the whole point. But wearing similar things at the shoot had felt like nothing but _work_ , and certainly hadn't been arousing in the least. Now, though, he was wondering how well he'd fit an erection underneath the panties and garter belt that perfectly matched his bra.

Leaving his jeans and boxer-briefs in a pile on the floor, Kise slid the lace-trimmed panties up his legs, feeling immensely grateful that the front was designed to stretch and could accommodate his hardening cock. The material was cool and soft against his heated skin, but he resisted the urge to cup himself and instead focused on properly attaching the garter belt.

Aomine still hadn't moved, and he didn't even stir when Kise sat down on the empty side of the bed to put on the thigh-high stockings that attached to the garter belt. Once everything was firmly in place, Kise stood up again and moved over to the full-length mirror he'd attached to his closet door, taking in the sight of himself in a full set of lingerie.

Considering that the company had taken all of his measurements to know what to supply for the shoot, it wasn't a surprise that everything fit more or less perfectly, and yet Kise could only stare at the way that everything emphasised the lines of his body and his muscles while still framing him as something soft and beautiful. It felt impossibly sexy, and when Kise turned around and craned his neck to try and get a good look at his ass, he knew that Aomine would think the same thing.

He looked _obscene_ , and he was actually relieved that his shoot had been for print ads, meaning that the photos were all of flashes of lingerie under unbuttoned shirts and a partially opened pants. Kise had done more than a few sexy shoots before, but there was a _difference_ between being shirtless and artificially sex-tousled and being...like _this_.

Kise's cock throbbed again, and he tore his eyes away from his reflection and headed for the bed, more than ready to feel Aomine against him. It was warm enough that Aomine had slept naked, with only a sheet covering him up to his stomach, and Kise shoved the sheet away before climbing onto Aomine's body.

“ _Aominecchi_ ,” he cooed, settling his weight on Aomine's waist and running his hands up Aomine's bare chest. Aomine's eyes fluttered and he groaned, trying to roll over but hitting the resistance of Kise's body and letting out a confused noise.

“C'mon Aominecchi, wake up,” Kise tried again, lightly pinching at one of Aomine's nipples. “I have a surprise for you, my love.”

This time, Aomine's eyes actually opened a little, and he stared blearily at Kise who was simply smiling down at him.

“Huh?” Aomine asked eloquently, voice cracked with sleep. “Go 'way.”

“ _Daiki_ ,” Kise pouted, putting on an act. “I got all dressed up for you and you're being rude.”

“Wha'?” Aomine said, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his hand. Blinking, he finally focused his eyes properly on Kise, his eyebrows rising as he noticed what his boyfriend was wearing. “Um.”

“What do you think?” Kise asked, straightening his back and running a hand through his hair, exaggerating the line of his body. Aomine just stared, slowly lifting a hand to rub his thumb against the material of Kise's bra, just underneath where his nipple was pushing it out.

“You don't have boobs,” Aomine pointed out helpfully, his eyes trailing down Kise's body and lingering on where his cock was filling out his panties.

“Obviously,” Kise said with a roll of his eyes. “But I look good, don't I?”

Aomine's hands came to rest on Kise's thighs, sitting hot against the patch of bare skin between the tops of Kise's stockings and his panties. When he began to slip them higher, though, Kise laid his own hands over Aomine's and stopped them from going any further.

“Daiki,” Kise began, eyes wide and pleading, “Will you do something for me?”

“Like what?” Aomine asked suspiciously, his fingers flexing where they were still caught under Kise's hands. Smiling innocently down at him, Kise shuffled back a little, just enough that he could gently rock his ass against Aomine's bare cock. When Aomine groaned, sounding tired but happy, Kise knew he had the man wrapped around his little finger.

“Well I got you a pair of-”

“No,” Aomine said immediately, and Kise pouted as he rocked his hips a little more.

“You didn't even let me finish,” he said, prying Aomine's hands away from his thighs and holding them in the air, not letting him touch. “You'd look so good in something soft and pale.”

Aomine's eyes flickered down Kise's body, and he didn't exactly sound convincing when he said, “I'm not wearing women's underwear.”

“It's not _women's_ underwear,” Kise said patiently, letting go of one of Aomine's hands and trailing his fingers down his own stomach and over the pronounced bulge in his panties. “They're made to fit _this_ , after all.”

Sliding his thumb under his garter belt and catching it on the top band of his underwear, Kise pulled them down just enough for Aomine to see a glimpse of his cock. Aomine immediately reached forward with his free hand, but Kise quickly let his panties go and stopped Aomine's hand in its tracks.

“ _Please_ , Daiki,” Kise asked, squeezing Aomine's hands gently and looking at him with wide, pleading eyes. Aomine was silent, a conflicted expression on his face, and Kise rocked his hips a little more as he pulled out his ace.

“I'll do that thing you like.”

Aomine opened his mouth and then silently closed it again, averting his gaze off to the side. Kise just smiled down at him, mentally figuring out which pair would look best on his boyfriend.

“Fine. Whatever.”

* * *

“You're beautiful,” Kise said, a little breathless. From his position on his knees, he could see Aomine shift uncomfortably in front of him, but he made no effort to step back from the hands holding his hips.

White might have been too pure a colour for someone like Aomine, but it contrasted beautifully against his dark skin, and Kise's mouth went dry at the slightly translucent patch where Aomine's cock was leaking precome into the pale material. Despite Aomine's complaints about comfort, the material looked like it cupped his cock and balls perfectly, even if the lace edging seemed to be straining a little against his powerful thighs.

“This is fucking stupid,” Aomine said, crossing his arms over his bare chest and shifting again. “Hurry up and take them off.”

“Oh, no, no no no,” Kise said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Aomine's hip bone, just above the band of his panties. Pushing himself to his feet, hands still clutching at Aomine's sides, Kise began to kiss a line up Aomine's throat. He eventually reached Aomine's mouth, kissing him deeply, and hooked the tips of his fingers into Aomine's waistband as Aomine firmly grabbed his ass with both hands.

Moaning into Aomine's mouth, Kise rubbed himself up against Aomine, soft black material sliding easily on soft white material. Aomine's hands on his ass held them close together, and Kise found himself getting a little too wound up.

He'd promised Aomine something, and he was going to pay up before he could let himself get off.

“Aominecchi,” Kise gasped when he pulled away from Aomine's mouth, “ _Daiki_. I want...I want you to sit on my face.”

Aomine groaned, his hips jerking forward against Kise's. In a moment, his hands went from Kise's ass to his hips, nudging him back towards the bed. Kise went along easily, not even having to look as he dropped back onto the mattress; letting his stocking-covered legs splay open, he licked his lips and beckoned Aomine forward.

“No, leave them on,” Kise said when Aomine went to remove his underwear. Aomine shot him a weird look but did as Kise asked, climbing onto the bed and leaning over to kiss Kise again.

“You're so weird,” Aomine said dismissively once his mouth was free again, tweaking Kise's nipple through his bra. Kise shuddered but pushed at Aomine's shoulders, encouraging him to turn around.

“Like you can talk, Aominecchi. Now get that perfect butt of yours up here.”

“Damn right it's perfect,” Aomine bragged, turning himself around. White material stretched across Aomine's ass as he leant forward, Kise reaching up to touch and feel to his heart's content once Aomine was presented in front of him. Aomine's cock was pressing hot and hard against the front of his underwear, but Kise ignored it in favour of pulling the panties to one side and exposing Aomine's hole.

He briefly considered teasing, but Aomine had agreed easily enough to go along with Kise's whims and so he thought that Aomine deserved a reward. Urging Aomine to press back, Kise lifted his head and met him half way, the first touch of his tongue to Aomine's hole making him jolt.

“Fuck,” Aomine grunted, pushing back onto Kise's tongue. “You're good at that.”

Kise didn't bother replying with words, but he figured that Aomine could feel the breath of his laugh against the sensitive skin of his ass. When he ran his tongue in a long stroke around Aomine's hole, Aomine let out a long, low groan that made Kise's cock jerk painfully inside his own underwear.

He hadn't been expecting a tit-for-tat, but Aomine obviously saw the movement and wasted no time in shoving down the front of Kise's panties just enough to pull his cock out. Aomine's hand felt _amazing_ around his long-suffering dick, and Kise wanted nothing more than to give back.

Pointing his tongue, he let it push inside Aomine, making the man curse loudly in a deep, broken voice. Aomine's hips were rocking back into his face at the same pace that his hand was jerking Kise off, and Kise loved to break Aomine's tired, bored facade and leave him desperately _wanting_. It was a power trip and a half, but Kise just wanted his boyfriend to feel good.

And from the way Aomine shook when Kise kissed and licked at his hole, Kise figured that he was achieving that.

As engrossed as he was in Aomine's ass, Kise didn't notice when Aomine's panties ripped under his hand, the material no match for his desperate grip. His entire existence had narrowed down to _Aomine_ , both the man's ass in his face and the hand on his cock. It was _amazing_ and _perfect_ and _intoxicating_ , and even as Aomine began to mutter incoherently and roll his hips with more speed, Kise never wanted it to end.

“Fuck, _Ryouta_ , _fuck_ ,” Aomine grunted, making Kise crane his neck and push his tongue as far inside Aomine as he could. Letting the tattered edge of Aomine's underwear slip from his grasp, Kise reached around and _squeezed_ Aomine's straining cock, pushing him just enough to go over the edge.

A few drops of come passed out of Aomine's underwear and fell onto Kise's chest, most of it soaking into his panties and further destroying the already-beyond-repair material. Kise felt only the _tiniest_ bit of regret about that as he let his head fall back onto the pillows, panting hard with an ache in his jaw.

He let out a tired whine when Aomine's hand left his dick, his hips shifting restlessly, and a louder one when Aomine's ass moved away from his face. Still, neither of those were as loud as the noise he made when Aomine's mouth closed around the head of his dick, his back arching away from the bed as he moaned.

Scrabbling a hand in Aomine's hair, Kise looked down and found his hips rocking uncontrollably. Aomine looked _gorgeous_ , laying between Kise's thigh-high-covered legs, and Kise could feel his thighs trembling as Aomine sucked hard.

“Aominec _chi_ ,” Kise moaned, voice cracking at the end, “I'm gonna come, Daiki, you're gonna make me come.”

His cock ended up halfway down Aomine's throat when he came, Aomine quickly swallowing around him and not letting up for even a moment before he'd finished. His spine cracked from the force of his back arching again, and he was fairly certain that some of Aomine's hair was getting pulled out from the strength of his grip, but Kise felt nothing but pure pleasure as he shook uncontrollably and let Aomine drink him down.

He was breathless and boneless by the time he'd finished, his entire body humming with pleasured relaxation.

“I'm not wearing those again,” Aomine said once he'd let Kise go, tucked him away and moved up to lay beside him, his voice a little rough. “You can't make me.”

“You loved it,” Kise said tiredly, curling up against Aomine's warm side and putting his hand flat on Aomine's chest. “We ruined these ones but I've got more.”

Aomine just snorted a laugh, shifting his arm to tuck it around Kise. Minutes passed in relative silence as they both enjoyed their afterglows, Kise only moving to sit up when he sensed that Aomine was going to try and fall asleep again.

“Aominecchi, let's go out for lunch. We've both got the day off, let's spend it together.”

“Didn't we just eat?” Aomine asked, grinning wildly at the disgusted look on Kise's face.

“You're so gross, Aominecchi,” Kise whined, slapping Aomine lightly on the chest. “I don't know why I put up with you.”

“Because you love me,” Aomine said matter-of-factly. “Not sure why, but you do.”

“Ugh, I do,” Kise sighed, struggling out of his bra and flopping down to rest against Aomine again. “I really, really do.”

Tugging him close again, Aomine pressed his lips to Kise's temple, feeling Kise snuggle against him. “And even though you make me put on stupid underwear, I guess I love you too.”

“Awww,” Kise cooed, nuzzling his face into Aomine's bare chest. “But they weren't stupid, they were _hot_ , and this isn't the last time.”

“It _is_ the last time.”

“No it's not.”

“It is,” Aomine insisted, knowing beyond any doubt that he would walk into heavy traffic if Kise asked him nicely enough.

Judging by the self-satisfied smirk on Kise's face, he knew that too.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me on Tumblr.](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
